


An average morning

by Kuriesha



Series: An owl and two skeleton dogs [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fairy Reader, Female Reader, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriesha/pseuds/Kuriesha
Summary: The average morning in the snow cottage, then Sans comes home with a dead bird. "Sans, we have enough food."
Relationships: Papyrus & Reader, Sans & Reader
Series: An owl and two skeleton dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An average morning

**Author's Note:**

> Dead bird. Nothing to graphic. I think. Horrortale Sans and Papyrus go by Sans and Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus are werewolves(weredogs?), they like to stay in their canine forms. Sans and Papyrus talk to each other in italics.

The morning sunlight showed through the curtain of a small cottage deep in the forest. The light waking up the residence. 

A young female shifting in her bed. She pulled the covers up over her face to hide from the morning light. A nudge to her cheek waking her from her slumber. She tried again to escape the land of the living by rolling over to her side. It did not work. Another nudge to her cheek was her only warning before the cover was pulled from her grasp and the sound of a whine. She shot up from her bed, head looking all around the room. Her eyes landing on the skeleton dog holding her blanket. 

"Papyrus!" She whined. 

"I thought you were hurt. Please don't do that to me. I was worried." 

The girl sighed in relief as she pets the undead dog. His crooked fangs brushing against her skin. She rubbed over his head with one hand and under his jaw with the other. 

He gave her a slightly apologetic look before hopping off her bed and walking towards her door. 

"That time already?" 

Her eyes and smile soft as she got out of bed. 

"Alright. Oh! Where's Sans? He didn't sleep with me last night." 

She told the other while she started to search for clothes to wear for the day. 

The skeleton dog averted his gaze from the female while she started to change. He refuses to take advantage of the kind girl who saved him and his brother. She may not know what they are but her kindness is something he isn't sure he can repay. The least he can do is give her decency and protection. 

The girl pulled on a blue and black flannel, black sweat pants, and grey fuzzy socks. She walked towards the doorway, making a quick stop at the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make breakfast for her companions and herself. 

She made a simple meal of the leftover rabbit and sage in her pantry. 

"Sans! Breakfast is ready!" She shouted for the other skeleton as she took a seat on the table. 

He didn't appear right away. Odd. She turned to Papyrus. He should know where his friend is or is Sans his Companion? Mate? She shook her head. She should find or ask around about skeleton dogs.

Maybe she has a book somewhere about these undead creatures. 

"Pap, do you know where Sans went? He was sleeping in the living room yesterday." 

To the average person, she would look crazy. Who talks to animals? She does, and other fae do too. Animals may not understand what the words mean but they understand intent well enough to interpret the words. 

Papyrus does not know where his brother went, but he can't exactly tell _____. English isn't something this form of his can speak well. 

"You don't know either? I guess I could go search for him then." She was about the get up from her seat the canine of the hour appeared, entering from the living room doorway. His red eye light dilated to the size of an almond. In his jaws is a bloody wild turkey he must have found. 

She sighed. 

"Sans," 

The skeleton in question wagged his tail in delight. 

"BROTHER,"

Sans tail dropped. 

"Sans, as much as I appreciate you hunting, I don't like having to clean up the mess you bring in the house. And I have enough meat. But thank you for the turkey." 

She took the turkey from Sans' mouth and dropped it in her meat bin. Sans had been bringing home his kills a lot lately. It's springtime. Is it a mating gesture or something? Once again the poor fae is lost about the brothers' species. 

"BROTHER, YOU KNOW WE HAVE ENOUGH FOOD. WE AREN'T IN THE UNDERGROUND ANYMORE." 

"i know... i want to... a gift." 

"FLOWERS BROTHER. FLOWERS. SHE DOESN'T MIND FLOWERS AS LONG AS THEIR NOT FROM HER GARDEN." 

"yours..." 

Papyrus wanted to sigh in exasperation. His brother doesn't need to bring flowers. It could be herbs or even a shiny rock. Their fairy isn't exactly happy with all the killed creatures they bring home. He learned that a few days after they got used to her. 

"BROTHER, SHE DOESN'T LIKE UNNECESSARY DEATH OF THE WILDLIFE AROUND HER HOME. IT'S WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN BRING HOME ANY DEER." 

"... oh." 

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO GIVE HER GIFTS TOO SANS. WHY DON'T WE BRING HER A GIFT FROM THE BOTH OF US?" 

Sans looked away dejected. He wanted to do something nice for the hum-fairy. _____ is a fairy. 

"It's okay Sans. I don't know much about your species, but I am happy you trust me enough to give me your catch. From what I know about most canine-like creatures, you guys don't like to share your prey with people you don't trust. So thank you for trusting me." 

_____ scratch Sans under his jaw, keeping extra caution with the large hole in his head. 

"Now, why don't we eat? The food might be almost cold and I don't like cold food. We can have the turkey later." 

She plated the rabbit and veggies on two bowls for her companions. Her white wings fluttering light lightly to express her happiness. It's nice to have company here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff with the Horrortale boys and writer's block decided to visit me. Reader is an snow owl fairy. She can turn into a snowy owl, has magic, and she leaves her wings out when she is in her house.


End file.
